


Family Fun Night

by KelseyWrites



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2797109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelseyWrites/pseuds/KelseyWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and your boyfriend Brandon take your son out to visit Santa, then go back to his house for dinner and a movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Fun Night

**Author's Note:**

> Slight 'Guardians of the Galaxy' spoiler near the end. Sorry. But it's probably something you already know?

You stand in the entryway of your apartment waiting. Looking in the mirror, you check your hair and then make sure you didn’t get lipstick on your teeth.

“Mommy I’m ready.” You turn and smile, kneeling down you hold your arms out.

“Is that what you wanna wear out?” Hunter walks over to you with his shoes in his hand. At least he matched this time, his jeans and Avengers shirt, sure the socks didn’t match. But he was 5, and who cared? Your socks usually didn’t match either. “Alright, sit, we’ll get your shoes on and grab snacks. Brandon should be here soon.” Hunter sits and puts his feet up as he leans back on his elbows.

“I like Brandon, he’s nice, he brought me Legos.” You slip a shoe on and start tying the laces.

“I’m glad you like Brandon. Mommy likes Brandon too.”

“I like Penny too, she licks my face.” He giggles and wiggles his feet. “Is she coming today?”

“No, not today sweetie. But we’re going back to Brandon’s for dinner and she’ll be there so you can play with her then.” You start working the knot out of the other shoe when there’s a knock at the door and Hunter bolts up, running around you to the door.

“Who is it?” He yells at the door, his hand on the doorknob.

“It’s Brandon.” You hear from the other side of the door. Hunter shouts with excitement and pulls the door open.

“Brandon!” He flings himself at Brandon who had his arms open and ready.

“Hey kiddo! How’re you doing?” He hoists Hunter up and walks into the kitchen, shutting the door behind him. You stand with the untied shoe in your hand and move around Brandon to put it on Hunter.

“I’m good.”

“How was school?” You lace up the shoe with a smile on your face as Brandon talks with Hunter.

“Good. I built a tower out of blocks, and then Thomas knocked them over. Then we napped.” He wiggles in Brandon’s arms until he sets him down gently on the ground. “Can we go now, I wanna go see Penny.” Brandon laughs and ruffles his hair.

“I think your mom wanted to do some shopping first bud, then we’ll go hang out with Penny. Maybe get some pizza for dinner?” He looks over at you with his eyebrows raised.

“That’s fine. Hunter, go grab your coat and your beanie so we can go.” Hunter runs off back to his room and Brandon steps forward, wrapping his arms around you.

“And how was your day?” He asks as he places a kiss on your lips. You lean into him with a smile.

“Quiet. Dropped Hunter off at school, came home and cleaned, got some work done, then picked up Hunter and we went to the park for a little bit.” You kiss him again, wrapping your arms around his neck.

“Gross, kissing.” You laugh and look over Brandon’s shoulder to see Hunter making a face, coat in one hand, beanie lopsided on his head.

“Yeah, kissing. You better watch out, or I’ll kiss you too!” You let go of Brandon and make your way to Hunter, hands out in front of you. He smiles and shrieks turning to run, but you grab hold of him, pick him up, and smush kisses all over his face.

“Mom, mom stop, mom.” He gets out in between shrieks of laughter. “Mom we gotta goooo.” You stop and place him on the ground.

“You’re right, we gotta go, Santa’s not gonna be in the mall forever.”

“Santa!” He throws his arms up in the air and heads to the door.

“Hey, jacket first.”

**\-----**

“So ThinkGeek has a Thors hammer toy slash nightlight I was thinking of getting Hunter, it’s really cool. It’s the hammer on a base and the base lights up and you can play with the hammer.” You stand in Brandon's kitchen with him, plating the pizza as Hinter sits giggling in the living room with Penny.

"Oh he would love that. But you don't have to get him anything Brandon."

"Why wouldn't I?" He looks over at you, face full of questions. "I buy him stuff all the time-"

"And you don't have to do that either. We've only been dating a couple months."

"I'm pretty sure six is more than a couple. And I like getting him things. It makes him happy, which has the added bonus of making you happy." He leans over and kisses the top of your head. “Let me do good things for you and Hunter.” You laugh, teary eyed, and push him away gently.

“Stop, you’re gonna make a girl cry.” He turns and pulls you into his arms, bending his head down to place a not-so-chaste kiss on your lips. You moan into his mouth and wrap your arms around his neck, your hands on the back of his head pulling him into you.

“Brandon, Penny’s doing the pee-pee dance.” You pull apart and turn. Hunter stands in the entryway of the kitchen, shoes in his hands, coat and beanie on.

“You wanna help me take her out for a quick walk?” Hunter nods. “Alright buddy, let’s go get your shoes on.”

“I got my coat and beanie on myself, see?” He holds his arms out.

“And you did such a good job.  Come on; let’s hurry so she doesn’t have an accident.” You watch as he lifts Hunter up and takes him to the living room to get his shoes on; Penny following them, her nails tapping on the floor. You listen to them quietly talk as they ready themselves and you finish with the pizza and pull the stuff out for salad. They weren’t out long, just enough time for you to get the salad done and to bring the dishes into the living room, setting Hunter up at the coffee table.

“What’re we watching tonight?” Hunter asks as they walk in the door, shedding coats and hats.

“I bought _Guardians of the Galaxy_ today. You okay with that?” Hunter lets out a whoop of excitement and runs into the living room, Penny in tow. “I guess he’s okay with that.” Brandon says coming up next to you, smile on his face.

“At least it’s something besides _The Avengers_.” You turn to see Hunter already sitting at his place on the floor eating, Penny under the table near his feet watching him. You go sit on your spot on the couch, watching as Brandon pops the DVD in and grabs the remote.

“Eat slow bud, don’t want a tummy ache.” He ruffles Hunter’s hair as he walks by him, and then falls onto the couch next to you. He starts the movie and you hand him his plate, leaning your back on his side you snuggle into him, your own plate in front of you, and watch the movie.

Halfway through the movie Hunter had moved from the coffee table to the middle of the floor, Penny in his arms, and had dozed off shortly after that. You weren’t going to make it much longer either to be honest. You sit in Brandon’s arms, sniffling and wiping at your eyes as Rocket sits mourning his friend.

“Are you crying over Groot?” Brandon whispers down at you in a teasing voice.

“Maybe.” His arm tightens around you and he laughs softly.

“You sound tired.” His hand starts petting your hair and you practically melt into him.

“I’m exhausted. I didn’t realize I was this tired.” You pull your phone out of your pocket and check the time. “I need to get home soon.”

“Y/N, it’s raining and you’re tired, you don’t need to be driving right now, not with Hunter. How about you guys stay the night? You and him can have my bed, I can sleep on the couch.” You sit up and turn to look at him.

“Are you sure?”

“I wouldn’t have suggested it otherwise. As long as you don’t mind Penny sleeping at your feet.” You both look over at Hunter and Penny snoring on the carpet together.

“I think I’ll be fine with that, thank you.” You lean over and press your lips against his as credits roll on the screen.

“You said Hunter was going with his dad next weekend right?” He murmurs against your lips, his hand resting on your hip.

“Mm. He’ll be gone from Friday till Tuesday for Christmas; James is taking him up to Maryland to spend time with his parents.” You lay your head on his shoulder and nuzzle into his neck.

“Friday till Tuesday huh? I have to leave Tuesday morning for my parents, but you want to come spend the weekend with me? It’s been a while since you’ve been able to spend the night.” His thumb traces lazy circles on your hip. “We can pick up a tree on Friday, some decorations, spend the weekend doing Christmassy things.”

You laugh. “Good luck finding a good tree the weekend before Christmas you dork. You’re gonna end up with a Charlie Brown tree.”

“As long as you’re here to help me stick on the one ornament I’ll be fine with that.”

You giggle. “That was so incredibly cheesy Brandon.”

“Ah, you love it.” He looks down at you with a smile and you sigh.

“Yeah. Yeah I do.”

 


End file.
